


Muffled

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, Woo Jiho - Fandom, Zico - Fandom, jiho - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warnings: Bondage, ball gag, oral





	Muffled

He whined a bit as you adjusted the buckle on the back of the ball gag. “Comfy?” you asked him, searching his face for any sign of discomfort. He nodded vigorously. You push his arms up above his head and bind his wrists together, with the specialty bondage tape you’d picked out together. You had started your shopping trip simply looking for something to help quiet him. Mostly because his roommates / group members tended to get pissed off when the two of you hooked up and they were home. After you were satisfied with his bound wrists, you move down to sit on his chest, making sure your breasts bounce against his face as you do. 

“Not too tight?” you ask. He shakes his head no in response. You lean back to appreciate the site in front of you. Jiho laying in the middle of the bed, arms bound over his head, a bright red ball gag between his plump pink lips. You smile, and think to yourself, this is going to be fun. You lean in closely to his face. “Ready?” you whisper seductively in his ear. He hums in response, the sound barely audible around the gag. You nip his collarbone, and he inhales sharply. You leave a trail of kisses and nips down his chest and abdomen, skipping over his groin to kiss down one thigh. You kiss up the other again skipping his groin and kissing back up his torso. Your eyes meet his, the look in them desperate, you hear him whimper. You kiss his neck, and he moans. You are listening close, trying to hear every little sound that comes from him. 

You move down and settle between his legs. You slide his head into your mouth, sucking ever so lightly. He wriggles, trying to resist pushing his hips upwards. Your mouth slides down his length, you hollow your cheeks as you slide back up. His moan vibrates through his body and you move a touch faster, swiping your tongue over his head and tasting him. You hum, and he growls, the sound low and primal. You look up at him, his eyes are fixated on you, hands pressed against the headboard, a little drool dripping from around the gag. You sit up, his cock sliding out of your mouth. He whimpers, eyes looking a bit desperate, until you straddle him, and his head slips inside of you. 

You stay there looking down at him, testing his self control. He remains perfectly still, so you allow yourself to slid all the way down, so he is resting fully inside you. You let out a tiny sound, aware that everything could be heard by his roommates in the next room over. You slowly move against him, making sure that your clit makes full contact with him, which makes you moan again. It’s another quiet sound, but you aren’t nearly as loud as your lover. You stop moving waiting to see if it was loud enough to be heard. If they had heard you they didn’t care. You move a bit faster, Jiho moans loudly, most of the sound is muffled but you can feel how loud it would have been, by the vibrations it sends through you. It isn’t long before you get lost in your pleasure, making sure to maintain eye contact with Jiho so you can try to keep any sounds in check. 

He raises his hands in front of your face, desperate to touch you. You need him to, so you rip off the tape. His hands fly to your waist, holding you for a moment before they wander upwards, kneading your breasts with both hands, rolling your nipple between his fingers. You clasp a hand over your mouth to stifle your own sounds from the added pleasure. His hands move to your hips, gripping you tightly, his hips starting to move against yours. Both of you moan at this, but immediately stop to listen for someone pounding on the wall. You hear nothing and grin at him, speeding up and bouncing a bit on him. His moans are frequent, and sounding more and more desperate, you realize he is closer to orgasm than you are. You grab one of his hands and push it towards your groin, he gets the message, rubbing your clit, in quick controlled circles. You clamp your hand over your mouth as you cum, and squeak in an attempt not to make any noise at all. His hand moves back to your hip, fingers tense against your skin as his hips snap into yours. His muffled sounds and your skin slapping together are the only noises in the room. It doesn’t take him long to find his own release, groaning loudly. 

You roll off of him, finding enough mental capacity to unbuckle the gag. He removes it and drops it to the floor, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Eww,” he remarks at the amount of saliva that has dribbled from his mouth. You just smile, basking in your pleasure for a bit before moving to take a good look at your lover. You notice the corners of his mouth are a bit pink, “You aren’t hurt are you, baby?” you ask, kissing the marks. “No, not at all.” he smiles. You lay on your back, his head resting against your chest, while you trace patterns on his back, absent-mindedly.You nearly jump out of your skin when his phone goes off. He reaches over to grab it, and reads the text. “The boys are going out to eat, wanna join?” He asks, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Yup, I’m starved,” you respond, getting up to get dressed. He sends a message back and throws on some clothes.


End file.
